hug the evil out of me
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Tudo que Loki sempre precisou foi de um abraço. Ou não? Crackfic!


**N/A: **Então eu estava ontem tendo uma conversa surtada com a minha querida HannaH no msn e a gente estava conversando sobre o loki e foi mais ou menos assim:

_Eu: " O LOKI É LINDO, MARAVILHOSO E MUITO BB OMG QUERO ELE PRA MIM :horror: :horror: :horror: :horror:_

_Hanna: SIM :surto: ELE PRECISA DE UM ABRAÇO, DE AMOR E CARINHO PARA SEMPRE :horror: :horror: :horror: :horror: _

E pronto, me surgiu esse plot .-. Espero que vocês se divirtam lol

**xxx**

Lady Frigga acordou com seu próprio grito e levou uma das mãos a própria boca. Com a respiração ofegante olhou ao redor, não conseguindo discernir nada além da mobília de seu próprio quarto. Apenas um sonho, repetiu essas palavras para si mesma, tentando acalmar o coração.

Um sonho que poderia se realizar, ela sabia.

Seu marido não encontrava-se ao seu lado, tendo avisado-a que teria uma reunião de última hora com o conselho e pela primeira vez a senhora de Asgard agradeceu pela sua ausência. Odiaria causar-lhe ainda mais preocupação.

Sua mão se fechou em volta do tecido de sua camisola, bem a altura do coração e ela se levantou sem pensar duas vezes. A deusa pegou seu manto azul e tacou-o sobre seus ombros para proteger-se do frio e deixou seus aposentos, dirigindo-se para o de seus filhos.

Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir aliviada ao ouvir o som do ronco de Thor, foi até a cama do garoto loiro e plantou-lhe um beijo na testa. O pequeno deus, fez uma careta, ainda sonhando e virou-se para o outro lado, resmungando palavras incoerentes. Sorrriu ainda mais do comportamento do filho e se afastou, aproximando-se da outra cama.

Loki dormia calmamente, suas feições extremamente jovens e suaves mas tudo o que Frigga conseguia pensar era em como as suas sobrancelhas se franziriam em raiva, em como seus olhos brilhariam com lágrimas de ódio e o pior de tudo era seu sorriso histérico, debochando do desespero do próprio irmão. Fechou os olhos mas as imagens continuavam a se desenrolar em preto e branco em sua mente e ela engoliu em seco o soluço que ameaçava irromper de sua garganta.

Era esse o destino escrito para seus amados filhos? Pela primeira vez seu dom de visão provava-se uma verdadeira maldição.

Sim, porque desde o dia em que seu marido voltara da guerra, ferido e sangrando, mas protegendo um pequeno bebê jotun nos braços, ela soube que adotá-lo poderia causar um grande sofrimento, não só para ele, mas para ela, seu marido e toda Asgard. Mas no momento em que ela viu Thor debruçado sobre o berço, brincando com o pequeno dedo do novo irmão e reclamando baixinho sobre como ele era "mirrado", ela permitiu-se esperanças, ela permitiu-se amá-lo como um membro da família.

Quem diria que o amor só tornaria todo o sofrimento pior?

Balançou a cabeça, subitamente enchendo-se de determinação. Não. Suas visões não eram malditas, e sim um grande presente pois agora que ela sabe o futuro, ela pode pará-lo, mudá-lo e criar um novo, um bom. Ah, sim, e ela vai conseguir, porque ela tem um plano.

[Center] [b] xxx [/b] [/Center]

Ele corria sem parar, arriscando uma olhada para trás a cada três passos. Tinha que fugir, escapar de todos eles, antes que seja tarde e o encontrem porque aí seria o fim. As gotas de suor misturavam-se com as de sangue provenientes de um machucado na testa e ambas deslizavam pelo seu rosto, caindo-lhe no olho direito, dificultando a sua visão.

Mas mesmo assim, ele não não parou, ele não podia parar! Olhou por cima dos ombros uma quinta vez, fazendo-o perder a raiz de árvore a sua frente e ele tropeçou, caindo em cima de uma jovem.

- SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM! - Sif gritou, empurrando-o para o lado.

- Não toque em mim! – Loki tentou ameaçar, mas se sentia tão esgotado que mal conseguia levantar a cabeça.

- Por que diabos eu iria querer ficar perto de você? – A garota procurou a espada de madeira que usava para treinar e apontou-a para o príncipe, mas logo a deixou cair ao notar o sangue na testa do outro. – Você está ferido?

- Não, não se aproxime! – Loki fez uma careta de dor e sentou-se. – Não preciso de um abraço! – Balançou os braços, tentando afastá-la.

- Qual é o problema com você? – Ela ajoelhou-se para encará-lo melhor.

- Você não sabe? – O príncipe parecia descrente. – Você realmente não sabe!

- Sabe O QUÊ? – A garota já estava quase explodindo de tanta impaciência.

- Estão todos atrás de mim e a mãe rezou para convocar ajuda para todos e eu achei que depois de Balder, ninguém iria atendê-la mas aparentemente...

- Loki, o que você fez dessa vez?

- Nada! – Ele explodiu, não se preocupando mais em manter-se em silêncio. – Bom... – Parou para pensar ao receber um olhar inquisitor da guerreira a sua frente. – Nada ainda. A mãe teve uma visão do futuro, algo sobre eu destruindo toda Jotenhein, maldade e traição e...

- Espere! Você vai destruir todos os monstros, de uma vez só? – Sif piscou, tentando digerir tudo que estava ouvindo.

- Bom... Aparentemente... Com magia, usando a ponte de arco-íris.

- Isso é... Irado! – Ela teve que admitir o quão brilhante o plano lhe soara.

- SIM, SIM, EU SEI! – Loki exclamou, aliviado. – Todos os problemas acabariam, certo?

- É, mas...? – Tem sempre um "mas".

- Eles acham que é uma coisa ruim e agora querem me abraçar forte até sei lá, expulsar toda a maldade do meu corpo, ou qualquer coisa parecida!

- Eles querem fazer o quê? – Ela teve que tampar a boca com a mão para não rir.

- Isso não é brincadeira! Eu estou exausto! Usei toda a minha magia hoje criando clones e ficando invisível para fugir de todos mas Heimdall me encontrou!

- Mas isso...

-LOKI, MEU SENHOR! – Uma garota, aparentando vinte e poucos anos surgiu entre os arbustos. – Você está bem? – Ela deu um passo a frente e o príncipe deu um para trás, puxando Sif pelos ombros posicionando-a entre eles, como um escudo.

- Ele está bem. – As palavras escaparam-lhe da boca antes que ela pudesse pensar duas vezes em protegê-lo e a jovem agarrou forte a espada.

- Não, ele não está. – A estranha exclamou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Você sofre tanto, meu senhor, deixe-me ajudá-lo, deixe-me tomá-lo em meus braços para protegê-lo do frio e escuro mundo lá fora, comigo você estaria seguro e eu o faria feliz. Porque nós todos te amamos tanto que dói e me faz chorar. – Como para comprovar suas palavras, a mulher soluçou.

- Quem diabos ela é? – Sif perguntou completamente estupefata com o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia. – Loki respondeu, trincando os dentes. – Você tem que me proteger.

- Todos esses anos vivendo na sombra do irmão, nunca bom o bastante para alcançá-lo, para se tornar igual a ele e merecedor do amor de seu pai. – A mulher abriu os braços, aproximando-se cada vez mais. – Oh, meu pobre bebê, deixe-me abraçá-lo!

- Essa é uma aventura, uma chance de você provar seu valor, sua força, que você é melhor do que eu! – Loki falava sem parar, enquanto puxava a garota para trás, procurando se afastar ainda mais.

- Todos já sabem que eu sou melhor que você! – Sif replicou sem tirar os olhos da estranha perseguidora.

- Certo, se eles me abraçarem e o plano der certo, se eles me fizerem ficar bonzinho ou qualquer coisa, você não vai poder me matar. Ou nem mesmo me bater mais!

- O quê?

- Você me ouviu! A minha maldade é a desculpa perfeita para você cometer esse crime e realizar seu antigo sonho.

- Certo, droga! – Sif praguejou e golpeou a mulher nas pernas na hora em que esta ameaçou se lançar na direção dos dois. – Vamos!

[Center] [b] xxx [/b] [/Center]

- Fique parado! – A garota socou-lhe o ombro de leve, ao vê-lo tentar fugir do toque.

- Você é uma péssima curandeira! É assim que você trata seus pacientes? – Loki reclamou, mas continuou sentado na frente dela.

- É porque eu não sou uma curandeira! – Sif retorquiu, pressionando o pano molhado contra a testa do rapaz. – E se você quiser amor e carinho, vá embora, deixe-me e eu tenho certeza que você terá de sobra lá fora! – Ajoelhou-se, arqueando o corpo para frente, de forma a conseguir amarrar o pano na cabeça do rapaz, num curativo improvisado.

Loki inspirou fundo e fechou os olhos, não querendo lidar com o quão próximos eles estavam. – Certo, eu não ligo.

- Nem eu! – Sif sentiu a necessidade de ressaltar, pondo um fim a discussão e se afastou dele rapidamente. Depois de alguns minutos, ela mesmo quebrou o silêncio que se instalara entre eles. – E o Thor? O que aconteceu com ele?

Loki riu: - Bom, no início ele até ajudou a me proteger, levando um susto danado depois do primeiro ataque mas então a nossa mãe falou com ele e... Ele adorou a idéia. Quanto mais sofrimento ele me causar melhor, acho que é porque ele nunca me perdoou por aquela brincandeira nos jardins. – Deu de ombros.

– E... – Ela teve que respirar fundo para finalmente perguntar o que queria. - É verdade?

- O quê?

- O que aquela mulher disse sobre você e Thor. – Sif explicou, ainda ao longe, sem se atrever a nem olhar na direção do príncipe.

- Não é da sua conta! – Loki retrucou.

- Sinto muito! - Obviamente ela não sentia. – Prometo não me importar mais com você!

–Você acabou de dizer que não liga e logo se contradiz? Mentiu antes ou está mentindo agora? - Suas palavras continham tanto veneno que a garota se surpreendeu por não estar pingando de seus lábios. - Você que condena minhas mentiras mais do que tudo, acaba sendo uma maior hipócrita do que eu!

- Cale a boca!

- Admita, Sif! – Loki andou em direção a ela. - Ou você está com medo de perder seu querido Thor ao mostrar-lhe sua verdadeira face? – Sorriu debochado.

- Você... Ela está certa! – A realização finalmente a atingiu

- O quê?

- Ela está certa, isso é sobre Thor, você tem inveja dele!

- Você não sabe do que está falando, Sif. – O príncipe apontou-lhe o dedo, numa ameaça zelada.

- Eu não tenho medo de você! – Ela respondeu, superior. – E agora tudo faz sentido!

- Você não... VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA! – Gritou, avançando sobre ela e pressionando-a contra a parede com força. Sorriu vitorioso ao ouvi-la gemer com o impacto.– Está com medo agora? – Riu bem perto da orelha dela.

Sif engoliu em seco a raiva e a confissão de que realmente estava assustada, mas não pelos motivos que ele esperava. Seus rostos estavam tão pertos que ela conseguia senti-lo respirando contra seu rosto, aquecendo-o.

- Você... – As palavras de ameaça se perderam na sua garganta na mesma hora e ele fechou os olhos tentando resgatar seu foco e se possível, sua dignidade, mas não conseguia ouvir nada além das batidas ensurdecedoras de seu coração, nem sentir nada além do cheiro gostoso de seus longos cabelos.

Mechas pretas caíram-lhe muito bem. Talvez ele não deva pedir desculpas, e sim ouvir um agradecimento, chegou a essa conclusão.

A garota não respondeu, apenas aproveitou o momento de distração para chutá-lo com força no joelho, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair de costas no chão.

- Você... – O príncipe fechou os olhos ao senti-los se enchendo de lágrimas. – Um dia eu serei tão forte quanto ele, um dia, eu não vou... Eu não vou perder. – Sua voz estava tão baixa que ela quase perdeu suas palavras.

- Talvez... – Sif engoliu em seco, tentando digerir as palavras do outro. Não sabia porque sentia-se tão mal. – Talvez você realmente precise de um abraço. – Deu de ombros e esboçou um sorriso, tentando amenizar o clima.

Loki sabia que ele não devia rir mas... – Humor negro. Meu favorito.

- É. – Por algum motivo, ela continuava com o maior sorriso no rosto. – Mas, acredito que eu te deva desculpas. – Estendeu-lhe a mão, aliviada por ouvi-lo rir. Chegou a se perguntar quando foi que ele passou a exercer esse efeito sobre ela mas não encontrou uma resposta. Não havia uma.

- Pelo quê? Pela piada terrível e inapropriada? – Loki não perdeu tempo e brincou, mas ao mesmo tempo assentiu com a cabeça, como se entendesse o que a garota queria mas não conseguia dizer-lhe.

- Terrível e inapropriada? Você riu! – Ela fingiu-se de ofendida mas sorriu, selando esse estranho acordo silencioso de paz.

- Eu tive pena de você. – O moreno retrucou e aceitou a mão, levantando-se. Começou a bater nas roupas, querendo livrá-las da poeira e Sif se afastou, ao soltar um espirro.

- É, certo. – Ela deu-lhe as costas ainda rindo e examinou a caverna onde estavam escondidos. – Pronto, acho que aqui estaremos a salvo durante a noite. Só podemos dormir e rezar para toda essa loucura ter passado quando acordarmos. – Deitou-se no chão, fazendo uma careta ao sentir como estava frio.

- Você está tremendo. – Loki observou, suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Não. – Mesmo sabendo que ele não fizera uma pergunta, ela teve que responder.

- Você está com frio?

- Bom, óbvio! Está frio! – Ela explodiu para cima dele, odiando parecer tão vulnerável.

- Certo, certo, eu não estou... Tanto faz! Eu não ligo! – Loki virou o rosto, teimoso, mas não pôde evitar de morder o lábio inferior ao ouvir os dentes da garota trincando. Tinha que dar o braço a torcer e admitir, seu consolo era que pelo menos não em voz alta, que devia sua fuga a pequena Valquíria e por pior que fosse, ele estava em dívida com ela.

Resmungou com a própria lógica e virou-se para encará-la, revirando os olhos só de pensar no que estava prestes a fazer. – Sif, levante-se. – Pediu com a voz baixa e uma pequena esperança que ela não o ouvisse.

Sif rolou no chão e sentou-se, irritada. – O que você quer?

Loki não respondeu, apenas abriu os dois braços.

- Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – Ela gritou horrorizada e chutou-o no peito, empurrando-o para longe.

- Eu não quero fazer isso, nem um pouco! – Ele tentou se defender, irritado com a demonstração de violência. – Só estou tentando impedir que você morra de frio! Eu li num livro uma vez...

- Você não pode me abraçar!

- Eu sou o príncipe, eu posso fazer qualquer coisa! – Respondeu, sentindo seu coração bater mais rapidamente, mesmo sem saber a razão.

- Bom, não, não pode! – Ela retorquiu, levantando-se. – Você não pode se apaixonar por mim!

- O QUÊ? - Loki praticamente pulou, sentindo-se ultrajado. – Quem disse alguma coisa sobre amor? Eu te odeio, Sif! Você está louca, demente? – A melhor defesa era um bom ataque.

- Bom, eu te odeio também. – Sif abaixou a voz, mirando subitamente os próprios pés. – Mas você precisa me prometer. Agora. – Levantou os olhos, completamente séria.

- Certo, certo, eu não ligo e nunca vou me apaixonar por você. – Levantou as duas mãos, como se estivesse desistindo. – Promessa. Satisfeita?

- Sim, estou. Se você não tivesse prometido, eu teria que te matar, o que seria uma pena já que... Eu estou começando a gostar de você. – As palavras escaparam-lhe antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes nas conseqüências e pior, nas causas!

- Você é que está se apaixonando por mim! – Loki acusou-a imediatamente, querendo inverter o jogo mas ironicamente não sentiu-se vitorioso ao ver o rosto da morena adquirir um tom de vermelho forte, como se estivesse prestes a explodir.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em responder, algumas vozes ao longe desviaram a atenção de ambos os asgardianos e eles tremeram. – Eles nos acharam? Já? – Sif mal podia acreditar.

- Eu... Você devia sair. – Loki deu de ombros. – Fugir.

- Como?

- Nós estamos encurralados. – Ele suspirou fundo antes de explicar como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

- E? Você vai desistir? Assim? Está vendo porque eu te odeio tanto? – Ela gritou, já perdendo a paciência. – Você não tem um pingo de coragem... Ou de honra!

- Nós estamos encurralados! – Loki repetiu suas palavras, só que agora mais alto, deixando a irritação tomar conta. –Se você vir uma outra saída, por favor, compartilhe!

- Você... – Por um momento todas as palavras fugiram-lhe, ela sabia que ele estava certo e odiava isso mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu serei abraçado. – Ele parecia prestes a aceitar e quem sabe abraçar sua sina.

- Sim, você será. – Uma súbita e louca idéia iluminou seus pensamentos e a guerreira lançou seus braços ao redor do príncipe, puxando-o para perto. – Então é melhor que seja eu do que qualquer outra pessoa. – Fechou os olhos, não querendo pensar.

Loki engoliu em seco e relutantemente retribuiu ao abraço, levantando as mãos, da cintura da garota até seus ombros, enterrando a cabeça no ombro da morena, aceitando seu destino.

[Center] [b] xxx [/b] [/Center]

- Ele foi abraçado, minha senhora. – Heimdall anunciou.

- Missão completa. – Frigga sorriu sozinha. – Deixe todos saberem.

[Center] [b] xxx [/b] [/Center]

- Então... – Sif sorriu completamente sem graça depois de alguns segundos de absoluto silêncio. – Você continua mau?

Loki riu, de encontro às vestes dela e finalmente levantou a cabeça, seus olhos verdes encontrando-lhe os castanhos. – Sim, e para provar, vou quebrar uma promessa. – Suas mãos agora subiram-lhe pelo pescoço e ela tremeu com o toque, o que só fez com que o sorriso no rosto do deus aumentasse ainda mais.

Ele mesmo abaixou a sua cabeça, indo com os lábios de encontro aos dela.

Sif sabia que ela não deveria estar sorrindo.


End file.
